


Change

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Getting Together, Going For It, M/M, Pining, So much pining this fic smells like a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Ron builds up the courage to ask Felix on a date.
Relationships: Felix Renton/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 18
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somecallmemichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/gifts).

Ron Stoppable, the blond mystical monkey master and thwarter of supervillain plots to the extreme, nearly did himself in. It wasn't anything grand like falling off a glacier. Of course not! No, what had happened was way dumber.

Him and Felix has been sitting at home watching the made-for-tv Bricks of Fury movie release. Ron has been shoveling popcorn in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Even Rufus had commented on it as he snatched dropped bits of popcorn from the air.

Ron couldn't help it! The popcorn Felix made was muy bueno. No idea how he did it. It was _popcorn_!

But that wasn't important.

What _was_ important was that he'd finally gulped in a few too many and started choking. Not coughing choking. Full-on no-breathing-ever choking. He'd literally been choking to death.

Ron has only been semi-conscious for it, but he remembered strong warm arms grabbing hold of him and forcing the popcorn out via the Heimell thingy or whatever it was called. Then BAM! Giant chunk of popcorn all over the tv and he was no longer dying.

Felix was acting like it was nothing. But for Ron, it was everything.

Felix _cared_. He genuinely cared if Ron was alright instead of assuming that he was fine like everyone else did. Even KP took Ron for granted occasionally, leaving him in life-or-death situations that were way over his head with the belief that it would be as big of a 'no big' for him as it was for her.

That and the wonderful feeling of Felix's arms around him…

"Yo, Ron, you okay?"

Ron snapped out of it just in time to see his character on the screen get eaten by zombies. He let out a frustrated groan at both the death and the thoughts he was having.

He looked to his right where Felix was sitting in his wheelchair, a worried frown on his lips.

"You kinda just...zoned off there," Felix said with a crooked smile. "You havin' some deep thoughts there?"

Ron chuckled nervously, knowing he was blushing. "I, ah…was just thinking…"

That I have the hots for you?

He _very_ quickly shoved _that_ thought away, trying to ignore the bald-faced truth.

"Did you want to get Bueno Nacho?" he managed to splutter.

Felix slowly blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure…? I don't know why you seem embarrassed about wanting _Bueno Nacho_. It _is_ you, after all. Ron Stoppable, the inventor of the Naco! Trademark."

Ron couldn't help but grin at that little addition at the end. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sooooo…" His gaze wandered across the room as he forced it out there, "Did you maybe want to call this a date?"

Felix paused, face scrunched in thought. Then he seemed to have a lightbulb moment.

"Us, going out, on a date? With each other?" he asked for clarification.

"Wedon'thavetoifyoudon'twantto!" Ron rushed out. It would tank if Felix said no, but it would be _even worse_ if he decided to ditch out of Ron's life because he felt pressured.

"So...that means…" A strange smile was growing on Felix's face. "You like me _like that_."

"Uh, yeah, of course! Who _wouldn't _?" Ron said more confidently than he felt. "I mean, hel_lo_, you're AWESOME!"

"Hm…" Felix pretended he was thinking, but it was obvious to Ron he had already made up his mind. "Well, I suppose we could…_but_…"

He suddenly pulled Ron into his lap. Ron let out a yelp of surprise as he roughly splayed across Felix's lap.

"That was supposed to be romantic…" Felix scratched the back of his head as he gave Ron a chagrined smile. "Oops." He shook his head as Ron stared uncomprehendingly. "Anyway. You're _totally_ the girl."

"I'm fine with you wearing the pants! I lose mine half the time anyway," Ron enthusiastically agreed. He wrapped his arms around Felix's neck and adjusted until Felix was very obviously carrying him. "You're already making me feel pretty."

"To Bueno Nacho then?"

Ron cheered just as Rufus did, "To Bueno Nacho!"


End file.
